lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
What Kate Did
foi o nono episódio da 2ª Temporada e o trigésimo quarto de Lost; foi ao ar em 30 de Novembro de 2005. O crime original de Kate, com o qual se tornou uma fugitiva é revelado. Enquanto isso, os sobreviventes se arranjam de seu próprio modo ao resto e Kate, sem dormir, toma conta de um febril Sawyer, e Mr. Eko tem uma surpresa para Locke em relação a escotilha. Sinopse Flashback Uma série de flashbacks explicam o crime de Kate. Kate com 24 anos de idade, está sentada em uma entrada, brincando com um isqueiro quando seu padrasto, Wayne Janssen, chega, embriagado. Quando Kate o ajuda para levá-lo para a cama, ele reclama e tenta beijá-la. Assim que Kate sai da casa dirigindo uma motocicleta, a casa explode. Ela dirige até um restaurante, aonde sua mãe, Diane Janssen, trabalha. Kate confronta Diane sobre um machucado causado por Wayne e então presenteia ela com uma apólice de seguro de uma casa, dizendo a Diane que ela será cuidada. Apesar de assustada pelo pedido de explicar a sua mãe o que aconteceu, Kate sai, lutando contra as lágrimas. Mais tarde, nós vemos Kate tentando comprar uma passagem de ônibus ou trem para Tallahassee, quando ela é detida pelo Oficial Edward Mars. Ele diz que a mãe de Kate a acusou. Não fica claro quando tempo se passou desde o assassinato ou onde Kate está comprando a passagem. Em uma rodovia rural durante uma noite chuvosa, Mars está levando Kate algemada para sua acusação em Iowa. Ele pergunta por que, com nenhuma história de crimes ou violência, ela escolheria matar Wayne agora. De repente, um cavalo preto passa na frente do carro. Kate grita, "Cuidado!", e depois de desviar para evitar bater no animal, o carro bate em uma árvore ou poste. Com Mars momentaneamente golpeado pelo airbag aberto, Kate agarra as chaves das algemas e tenta abrir as algemas, mas o oficial revive. Depois de uma pequena luta, Kate expulsa Mars do carro. Ela da a ré no carro levemente estragado e liga os faróis para dirigir. Para sua surpresa as luzes mostram o cavalo preto parado perto da rodovia, calmamente olhando para ela por alguns segundos antes de partir na escuridão. Depois, Kate visita a estação de recrutamento do exército americano e encontra o Sargento Maior Sam Austen, o homem que ela acreditava ser seu pai biológico. Ela conta a Austen que ela recentemente descobriu que ele era seu padrasto e que Wayne era seu pai biológico. Sam revela que sempre soube disso, mas escondeu a verdade porque temia que Kate mataria Wayne se ela já soubesse. Ele informa a Kate que ele precisa chamar as autoridades, mas concorda em dar a ela uma vantagem de uma hora. Nos fundos da estação uma TV está mostrando uma foto de Sayid que pode ser vista claramente por dois segundos. Tempo Real O episódio começa com uma pessoa na praia à luz da manhã, então vamos para Jin saindo de sua barraca, sem camisa, seguido por Sun sorridente. Quando ela o abraça, Hurley faz um sinal de aprovação com o dedo polegar para ele do abrigo ao lado. Sun olha para a praia, e vê Sayid cavando um túmulo para Shannon. Na escotilha, Jack toma conta de um semiconsciente Sawyer, que resmunga, "Aonde ela está?" o que Jack supõe se referir a Kate. Sawyer então sussurra, "Eu a amo" duas vezes, deixando Jack atordoado em silêncio. Enquanto recolhe frutas na selva, Kate se choca ao ver um cavalo preto parado em pequenos arbustos. Ela volta a escotilha para cuidar de Sawyer e do computador, para que Jack cuide do funeral de Shannon. Na praia, Mr. Eko consola Ana-Lucia, dizendo a ela que a maioria dos sobreviventes percebem que a morte de Shannon foi um acidente, mas ela decide evitar o funeral. No funeral Sayid tenta dizer poucas palavras, mas é dominado pela emoção, só consegue declarar que ele a amava antes dela morrer. Jack, Locke e os outros continuam a improvisada cerimônia cada um colocando um punhado de areia dentro do túmulo. Na escotilha, Kate canta um pedeçao da música "After Midnight" de Patsy Cline e diz a Sawyer que está dormindo, que ela acha que viu um cavalo la fora. Sawyer começa a resmungar e assim que ela se inclina para escutar melhor, ele a agarra pelo pescoço e diz, "Você me matou. Por que você me matou?". Jack e Locke voltam para a escotilha para descobrir o alarme tocando, Sawyer no chão, e Kate em nenhum lugar. Com apenas 23 segundos, Locke apressadamente digita os números. Lá fora, Kate se encontra com Charlie na floresta e pergunta se ele acha que existem cavalos na ilha. Ele responde que já viu ursos polares e escutou monstros, mas nunca cavalos, e eles vão embora. De volta a praia, Charlie encontra Jack, e diz a ele aonde encontrar Kate. Jack a encontra e a questiona por estar deixando a escotilha. No confronto seguinte, Kate grita, "Me desculpe, eu não sou tão perfeita como você. Sinto muito se eu não sou tão boa". Ela tenta correr, mas Jack agarra seu cotovelo e a puxa de volta. Com suas emoções chegando ao extremo, Jack puxa Kate para perto e a segura. Sem aviso nenhum, Kate beija Jack apaixonadamente e então, parecendo chocada com seus próprios atos, ela foge para a floresta. Jack grita por ela, mas não a segue. Sayid, indo até o túmulo de Shannon para colocar seu colar em sua cruz, descobre Kate sentada lá. Ela pede desculpas por ter perdido o funeral e confessa que acha que está ficando louca. Quando perguntado se acredita em fantasmas, Sayid diz que viu Walt na floresta logo antes de Shannon levar o tiro e pergunta se isso faz ele ser louco também. Kate volta a escotilha e ajuda Sun, que estava cuidando de Sawyer. Kate pergunta a Sawyer se ele consegue ouvi-la, primeiro dizendo, "Sawyer?", então "Wayne?". Nesse pondo Sawyer se mexe e resmunga coisas inaudíveis. Kate, acreditando que o fantasma de Wayne possuíu o corpo de Sawyer, confessa em voz alta que ela o matou depois de descobrir que ele era seu pai biológico. Era demais para ela aguentar, saber que o homem que ela sempre odiou poderia sempre ser uma 'parte dela'. Além disso, qualquer hora que ela teve sentimentos por Sawyer ela não podia deixar de se lembrar de Wayne. Seguindo a confissão de Kate, Sawyer acorda em seu estado normal, e seu comentário revela que ele escutou toda a conversa. Kate está envergonhada mais aliviada. Ela mostra a escotilha a Sawyer, antes de levá-lo para fora para provar que eles não foram resgatados. Enquanto os dois caminham, o cavalo preto reaparece. Kate se aproxima e acaricia ele, e depois de um momento o cavalo caminha para dentro da floresta. Enquanto Kate e Sawyer compartilham esse momento, de volta à praia, Jack de aproxima de Ana-Lucia, que está sentada esculpindo uma estaca com sua faca de caça. Jack lhe oferece uma das três miniaturas de Tequila - lembrando do seu primeiro encontro no aeroporto. Eles se simpatizam, sorriem, e repartem um momento de paz. Na escotilha, Locke usa um tipo de tesoura para finalmente remover as algemas que foram colocadas no braço direito de Jin desde que ele atacou Michael no episódio "House of the Rising Sun". Depois de Jin sair, Michael pergunta a Locke sobre as portas de segurança no teto, o que Locke admite não ter visto. Locke mostra o vídeo de orientação da Dharma para Michael e Mr. Eko e então explica que ele montou turnos de duas pessoas a cada seis horas para digitar o código. Ele demonstra a Michael que o teclado apenas funciona quando o alarme toca - Michael pede para inspecionar o equipamento e Locke, hesitantemente concorda. Mais tarde, Eko chama Locke para o lado e, depois de lhe contar uma história sobre Josiah e o livro encontrado durante o governo de Josiah, revela a Bíblia oca que contém um pequeno rolo de filme de 16mm. O livro foi achado pelos sobreviventes da cauda do avião no abrigo da Dharma que eles ocuparam durante o episódio "The Other 48 Days". Locke desenrola parte do filme e reconhece Dr. Marvin Candle, o narrador do filme original. Já que parece que essa nova parte foi cortada do filme original, Eko e Locke juntam o filme do livro oco com o filme principal. Locke se maravilha com as chances dos dois encontrarem a parte que falta, mas Mr. Eko avisa ele para "não confundir coincidência por destino". Eles assistem a parte que falta do filme, na qual Dr. Candle expande seu aviso de que o computador só pode ser usado para digitar o código. Ele explica que na hora em que a isolação da estação 3 influenciar alguém de usar o computador para se comunicar com o mundo exterior, esse tipo de ação compromete a integridade do projeto e pode levar para outro incidente. Enquanto isso, Michael ouve um estranho som do terminal, enquanto examina o equipamento do computador, e vai examinar. Ele noticia que ainda faltam 51 minutos para o contador começar a apitar e que o texto "Olá?" é mostrado na tela. Diferente de Locke em sua tentativa anterior, Michel consegue digitar um texto e responde com "Olá?". Um momento depois "Quem é?" aparece e Michael responde "Aqui é Michael. Quem é aí?" Depois de alguns segundos, a palavra "Pai?" aparece na tela. Michael supreso é visto falando "Walt?" com os movimentos de seus lábios assim que o episódio termina. Curiosidades * No podcast oficial, foi declarado que o nome desse episódio foi uma resposta para as pessoas que perguntavam o que a Kate fez. * Existe um erro nesse episódio: quando o cavalo negro aparece para Kate e Sawyer, uma mão com uma luva aparece na parte direita da tela; provavelmente seria o treinador. (Veja a imagem) Temas Recorrentes * Assim que Kate entra no escritório de seu pai, Sayid pode ser visto na televisão ao lado da porta. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio What Kate Did * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Kate